You Are My Only Song, My Music
by maybe-moonbeams
Summary: Tenten isn't really someone who enjoys music very much. She hates Neji Hyuuga and hates her violin teacher.But what happens when her new violin teacher ends up being Neji? And what happens when she sees she didn't know a thing about him? nejiten kibahina
1. Chapter 1

"And that is how the scale is played. Any questions?" My (dumb) violin teacher asked sharply. Did she expect me to remember all these notes in five minutes? Can't she understand that not everyone is a certified genius? Hi, my name is Tenten. I have a surname but I'd rather not mention it. I currently live with my father, my cousin, Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog, Akamaru in a (strange but famous) new city called, Konoha. Why is Konoha so famous? My dad says it's because of their schools. Especially Konoha High, the school I am going to. I used to live in Hong Kong until my dad moved me to Japan for who knows why. And right at this moment I am being forced to take violin lessons. I would have loved to join the soccer team, or the volleyball team, or the basketball team, or even the softball team. But nooo… my dad said I have to be more "lady-like." Which brings us to the present day with me holding a violin, standing in front of a stupid teacher who is never satisfied, while Kiba plays guitar in the next room.

And that wraps up my life, see you!

"Hello? For goodness sake, answer me, you stupid child!" my (still dumb)

violin teacher yelled. Ok, forget about the "wraps up my life" thing. I've still got plenty more torture to undergo. "I have no questions, Miss Hana," I said quietly. "More like Miss _Bossy_" I murmured under my breath. Of course, just as luck would have it, she heard me. "Ugh, I always knew you were a stupid child. Ever since I walked into this room, I knew I would be teaching a dimwit," Miss Hana said rather coldly. That was it. I had been forced to leave my home. I had been forced to leave my friends. I had been forced to do violin lessons. And _now _I am being forced to listen to some teacher telling me I'm a stupid dimwit. What more did the world expect me to take? Well, however much the world wants, I am _not _going to take it any longer. Usually, I'm a happy person. But ever since I started this class, nothing but pure agony came my way. So now I'm sick of it. **SICK OF IT**. And this crazy Miss Hana will mock me no longer. "That's it. I'm done. I'm leaving." I said in a sour tone. I quickly put my violin away as neatly and as quickly as possible. Then I closed my case, picked it up, and ran out the door. I was thankful that my lessons (as well as Kiba's) were at our house. I quickly ran up the stairs, set my case on my bed, and rushed out to the front yard.

I started slamming one of my volleyballs against the wall of our house. I was furious, and I needed someway to vent my stress. I kept slamming the volleyball at the wall until it felt life it had no air, and my hands and knuckles were burning. Then I collapsed onto the soft, green, grass. I looked up at the sky. It seemed so colorful and untainted. The colors in the sky showed that the sun was getting ready to set. It was nice looking out into a clear, pretty sky. I closed my eyes and started to relax a little bit. I didn't really hate the violin. I had heard it before at an orchestra. It had such a beautiful tone, and seemed to be so magical. I loved listening to the sound.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw lavender eyes staring at me. I sat up. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" I asked wearily. The girl smiled at me. She seemed around one year younger than me. "I'm your new neighbor. It looks like your new too," the girl said in a nice way. She seemed a little shy. I thought I saw her before. She's in a couple of my classes at Konoha High. "So what's your name again?" I asked. The girl smiled again. "My name's Hinata. It's very nice to meet you, Tenten," she replied. And how did she remember my name? I guess that didn't really matter. "Nice to meet you too," I said. Hinata sat down next to me. "I guess your not as angry as you were before" she said. Ah, so she saw me almost pop my volleyball. _Great…_ "Aha, you saw that?" I asked. "Pretty much. But I sort of understood you were bothered by something," Hinata said. Oh well. She didn't seem like a heartless maniac like Miss Hana. "Really? That's good that you noticed. I had to deal with a stupid teacher just minutes ago. I never want to hear her voice again," I said. I sighed. I might as well tell her how downhill my life has gone. After all, what _else _did I have to lose. So, I told her my whole entire story. The whole time she nodded and asked questions and made comments. It was nice to see someone listening to me for once.

"But enough about me," I said, "What's _your_ story?" I asked. "Well," Hinata started, "I-" but she was rudely interrupted by my infamous cousin, Kiba. And of course Akamaru. "Hey, Tenten. You do know we have practice everyday except for sunday, right? On top of that, it's only been the fourth day. Lighten up and at least try to like her-" but Kiba didn't finish his sentence. He had just noticed Hinata, and he seemed totally speechless. I guess Kiba was going through love at first sight. For the first time. How…

interesting. "Ah, hello," Hinata cheerfully greeted Kiba. Akamaru automatically ran up to Hinata and started playing with her. Kiba looked as if he didn't know what to say at first. But I guess the baby grew up, because he sat down next to her and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Tenten's cousin. I see you've already met Akamaru," He said kindly. Hinata just smiled and Akamaru settled on her lap. I never knew Kiba had it in him.

"Thank you for reminding me about how horrible Miss Hana is, Kiba. That was very kind of you," I said sarcastically. "So anyway, Hinata. What's your story?" I turned back to Hinata. Hinata nodded with a smile. "Um, yes well, I was born in Japan and I live with my younger sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji-niisan. Though I was born in Japan, I was raised in Paris and would go to America in the summer," Hinata started. "Really?! You lived in Paris? I lived there for a year!" Kiba exclaimed. You'd think he was just bluffing. But he was telling the truth. I still lived in China then, but I got postcards from Kiba that year. "Ah, really? Maybe I've met you once," Hinata said in her quiet, yet happy voice. Hinata looked up at the sky. "There were so many places in Paris. So many people," Hinata said in a slightly sad way. But it seemed that we all realized the time. And we offered to let Hinata stay over. She said yes, since her family was very busy that night.

And so, that's how Hinata and I became very close friends. Of course, Hinata became close friends with Kiba and Akamaru too. We usually stick together at school too. We became the best of friends right away. Oh, and I forgot. Another of our neighbors

Is a guy named Lee. He's funny. I guess you could say my friends made my life a little easier. But I still had to go through Miss Hana's torture. I also had to go through a flirty, gossipy, pink idiot. But we'll get to her later. What really changed my life was when I asked my dad to get find me a new violin teacher. But he said that if I could find a cheaper teacher, then Miss Hana would be out the door. But the way things turned out was the unexpected part.s


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, so have you found a better violin teacher, Tenten?" I asked. We were walking home from Konoha High. "I've been looking, but they're all so expensive. I don't even know if they'll be just like Miss Hana anyway," Tenten sighed. "I see. But I know you'll find a great one," I said trying to encourage her. After all, she was my first and best friend ever since I came here. Tenten stopped walking. My cousin Neji-niisan passed us. When we first started Konoha High, Neji became an instant heartthrob and had all these fangirls started sending him love notes. I guess that bothered Tenten. I heard her once say she didn't like stuck up heartthrobs. Even though Neji didn't always talk, or smile, and was always serious, he definitely wasn't stuck up. As Neji passed us, he was completely silent. And Tenten glared. When he was a fair distance away, Tenten relaxed and continued walking.

We lived on a private street so it usually was quiet. But something was different. We saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes. I guessed she was waiting for Neji like any other obsessed fangirl of his. "Oh, that's Sakura," Tenten whispered, "She's the one we see surrounded by guys. She usually has a group of girls following her around too. I know her. She's gone to my elementary school in China one year. She made everybody who didn't worship her miserable. Including me. But I just ignored her. And she found less ways to torture me," Tenten said. But I remained still. I remembered that girl too. Not just from school, but from Paris. She was there at my middle school. I heard she traveled everywhere.And she was cruel to the bone. She not only made my life miserable, she made everyone hate me. And even after she left, everyone remembered her. Everyone wanted to be just like her because she was 'popular'. And they remembered that she hated me. So they continued to hate me. When I moved back to Japan, I thought I had finally gotten away from her. But here she was again. Back to haunt me.

Tenten looked at me. I guess she could tell I looked pale. "Hinata? Are you ok?" Tenten asked. Then she examined my facial expression. "Ah? Have you met Sakura too?" she asked. I couldn't say anything. So I just nodded. "I guess she did more than torture you, eh?" Tenten said. I just looked down and nodded again. Tenten sighed. Well, just don't look at her and we'll go straight to my house, ok? I just nodded again. Tenten looked at her watch. "Come on. You can tell me exactly what she's done to you after my stupid vioin practice ok?" Tenten said in a cheerful way. I looked up and smiled. "Ok," I said in my usual cheerful tone. "Ah, Tenten? Can we run?" I asked. I just didn't want her to see me. Tenten sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to beat you," Tenten joked. I laughed. And we ran to her house faster than sakura could even blink.

"NOW PLAY THE NOTES RIGHT!" I heard Miss Hana scream from downstairs. I was in Tenten's room doing my homework. I needed to get good grades to make my father happy. But he's not always too pushy. He's been a little more laid back recently. I looked out the window. The sky was nice. "STUPID CHILD!" "I'M NOT STUPID!" "REALLY, WELL THAT'S QUITE SHOCKING, YOU LITTLE!"

I heard more screaming. I wondered if Miss Hana was going to get fired. I heard slamming doors and footsteps on the stairs. Tenten burst into her room. "I HATE HER!"

Tenten screamed as she set her violin on the floor. She sat on the floor next to me and stared angrily at her wall. "Ah, Tenten… are you ok? I can always go," I asked. I didn't want to bother her. "No, no. It's all right. I just really have to find another teacher, and fast," Tenten said. "Alright," I said. "But back to the issue of Sakura. What did she do to you?" Tenten asked. I looked out the window again. I told her about almost everything Sakura had done to hurt me. There was this one thing, the worst thing Sakura did, that I didn't feel like mentioning. So I left it out. "Ah?! No way. She couldn't have become more wicked could she?" Tenten half joked. I laughed a little bit. "I guess," I said between giggles. We noticed it was getting dark and I had to get home. "Well, my flute lessons are at seven so I better go home now," I said. "Alright. See you tomorrow," Tenten called as I walked down the stairs. "LOCK THE DOOR KIBA!" I heard Tenten yell. "Fine, Yor Serene Highness, sheesh," Kiba murmured. Akamaru ran up to me and I patted him on the head. "Oh, so you're leaving? See you tomorrow, then," Kiba said to me. I smiled at him. "See you tomorrow Kiba-kun," I said cheerfully. Then I walked out the door and headed for my house across the street.

As I walked, I noticed Sakura had given up and wasn't on our street anymore. I was taught that if you really loved someone, you'd wait for them until the end of the century. At least that's what my mother always said. She was the one who inspired me to play the flute. "You took long," Neji said bluntly when I came through the door. "Hello to you too, Neji-niisan," I laughed. "Hn" was all Neji said. I took out my flute in front of the stand prepared with a piece ready for me to play. Then I sat down and I began my lesson with my flute teacher.

The next day, after our last class of the day, we heard an announcement from the P.A system. "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS OF KONOHA HIGH. THERE WILL BE TALENT SHOW TRYOUTS IN THE SECOND MUSIC ROOM IN TEN MINUTES. ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO HAVE A PART IN THE SHOW MUST TRYOUT IMMEDIATELY." Tenten and I looked up. "Well, I think you should go," Tenten said.

"Um, Tenten? Are you talking about me? Because, I don't really-" But Tenten cut me off.

"Of, course I'm talking about you! I bet you'll do great," Tenten said with her voice full of excitement. "B-but I-" Tenten cut me off again. "Come on, Hinata! You can play your flute! Oh, and I want to watch!" Tenten exclaimed. "But your violin lessons and-" Tenten interrupted me once again. "Ah, forget old Miss Hana. If anything, she'll be happy I didn't show up. She can save her screaming for someone else," Tenten said. "And I want to hear you play the flute too!" Kiba said, coming out of nowhere. I took a deep breath. "Ok, ok. I'll try out," I said to satisfy them both. "Ugh, you'll never get anywhere with _your_ horrible playing. I bet you'll send poor Kurenai out the door screaming before you even play your first note," said a familiar and horrible voice. It was Sakura's voice.

"Oh, back off, you little pink bomb," Tenten warned. "Oh, if it isn't little Tenten, coming to save her pathetic friend," Sakura mocked. "Look, back off-"Kiba started but I stopped him and shook my head. "I'm s-still g-going to t-try out," I stuttered. Then I started walking towards the music room. Kiba and Tenten followed. I didn't know what Sakura's reaction was, but I didn't wish to turn back. When we arrived at the music room, we found that we were just in time. "Ah, so who among you is trying out?" Kurenai-sensei said. "She is," Tenten and Kiba said at the same time while pointing to me, "We're only here to watch," they said. "Very well. Hinata, sit here. Tenten, you and Inuzuka sit there," Kurenai-sensei said. "Thank you very much," I said as we moved to our separate seats.

After about an hour, most of the students had preformed. The only ones that still needed to perform was me. Sakura had just finished a (well, I have to admit it) very annoying song. "Your turn, wimp," Sakura whispered quite evilly. Kurenai sensei looked our way and Sakura gave a fake angelic smile and sat down somewhere else as if she was waiting to see me fail. But I remembered how much I loved playing the flute, and that gave me confidence. "Hinata, it's your turn," Kurenai-sensei said. I nodded and walked up to where I was supposed to stand. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was nervous. But I could not discourage myself. I stood up straight, and began to play my flute softly. Then the sound gradually got louder and louder. I felt like I had become one with the music. As if I myself was as free as a soft breeze.

When I finished my piece, Everybody but Sakura stood up, clapping. I felt better.

As I walked to our street with Tenten and Kiba, I noticed that Tenten seemed really excited. "Whoa, I never knew you could play so well Hinata," Tenten said. Kiba nodded. "Ah, really? Thank you," I said quietly. "Um, Hinata?" Tenten asked. "Yes?" "I was wondering if your flute teacher can play violin too," Tenten said. "Oh, yes. His favorite instruments are the violin and the piano," I said. Then I realized why Tenten was asking. I got worried. It wasn't that I didn't want Tenten having the same teacher, it was because I was afraid she wouldn't like him. "Oh, really? How much are the lessons?" Tenten asked, getting more excited by the minute. I actually would really love having the same teacher. But Tenten really might not like him. That's what really worried me. "It's free," I replied. "Wow, really? Where do you usually take your lessons?" Tenten asked. I'm had to let her take those lessons, though. All I can really do is hope she doesn't get mad when she meets him. "My house," I said. "Ah, when can I start?" Tenten asked, more excited than ever. "Probably tomorrow," I replied. "Ah, that's great!" Tenten said as she skipped home. Kiba went home too.

"So, you're telling me I have to teach her violin?" my flute teacher asked. I nodded. "Do you mind?" I asked. "No. I don't. I just haven't touched my violin in a really long time. I'm a little happy about having a reason to play it." I sighed with relief.

"But on the other hand, she might hate me," He said in an emotionless way. "Oh, no. Really? So you won't teach her then?" I said in a worried tone. "Nah. I can handle people hating me. It's better to be hated than to hate right," my tutor replied. I nodded. "Well, Hinata. It's about time we start your lesson," He said. I nodded again.

The next day, when Tenten and I were walking towards my house, I was nervous. I didn't know what her reaction would be. "Um, Tenten? Are you sure you want to take lessons from him?" I asked nervously. "Yup! Miss Hana doesn't know a word about it. She probably thinks I'm just skipping class. But my dad is going to tell her she's fired. I wish I would be there to see the look on her face," Tenten chirped. "But I'm afraid that you might not like him," I said. "Not at all. I mean, he can't be any worse than Miss Hana," Tenten said. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," I said.

As we entered my house, I led her to the room I usually had lessons in. "Well, here he is," I said. Tenten stopped in her tracks when she saw her new violin teacher. I could tell she was speechless. "Hello, My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm your new violin teacher."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm so happy. I think I made the chapter a little longer than the last one. I guess I got to excited. Thank you for reading my story and please keep reviewing!


End file.
